1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relates to a device for use in a bathtub or in similar equipment to assist in getting in and out. Please refer to German Patent Document No. DE 44 37 513 A1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices to aid in entry and exit from a bathtub are helpful or indispensable for older or infirm persons. They facilitate safe and comfortable entry into and exit from a bathtub, a wash tub, or similar equipment.
In each instance, the basic design is equipped with a seat. In general, the seat is supported by a scissors-like frame, whose scissor arms are adjustable, thereby providing height adjustability of the seat. There are also several options regarding the drive. The drive may be an electric motor or a pneumatic device, or it may utilize the water pressure of the public water supply.
The known devices have had only limited success. Again and again, the weak points are lack of safety, excessive weight and poor operating convenience.
One of the problems is caused by the backrest of such devices. The devices are often removed from the bathtub after use and stored in a different location. To reduce space requirements, it is desirable to fold the backrest, so that it is parallel to the seat area. It is also desirable to configure the backrest in such a way that it can adapt to various angular positions. Particularly here, the aspect of operational convenience plays an important role.